Bloody Airplanes
by AnimateReflection
Summary: My version of Devi's and Johnny's meeting... Disclaimer: I don't own, go away


Johnny sat against the wall, hands crossed and resting on his knees. He let his head rest as he stared at the floor boards. "You need to eat, it's been weeks, why not the club down the street, you know you like to dance," Reverend meet crooned.

"Shut up you overweight carnivore, no one's buying here," Johnny did not even need to try to resist, it all came so easily now. The emotions weren't gone, but Johnny no longer cared for the world.

*******

Devi stood in the center in the middle of her drawing room, trying to pack up what had been spared by the falling airplane. "Die in that plane crash already." Well, someone had died in that plane crash, but it hadn't been Devi. Devi picked up the lifeless body of sickness, it had only been a day or two after Devi had torn out her eyes that she had died. Should she take this with her? No, that was sick, and the sickness was dead, she dropped the corpse to the floor boards.

The plane crash had been weeks ago, and everyone had to move out due to the damage, and only now had the large annoying police man allowed anyone to go back in. They weren't allowed more than two days to move out, then the construction team would tear down the wreckage and build the complex again.

Tenna and the wonder squeak-toy would be going back to her mother's house, which left Devi with the question of where would she stay. Devi picked up the box of paints and canvases and left for the hotel room she could only afford for another day or two. Finding work hadn't been easy after quitting the Nerve job.

Into her car and through the busy streets, and back to the dingy room that she currently called home. God how pathetic is that, a dingy hotel room where whores had probably taken men, was her home.

*******

Johnny walked down into the basement, the large room was full of the corpses of those who had been captured by him, and killed by the wall thing. He got back to work, there was now a bonfire, and every few hours a new body would be added. The was not enough lawn to bury these people, but the bones, well, that would be easy.

After pulling various pieces both male and female, he sat beside the fire and pulled out his knife, and stared at his own reflection. The light was beautiful, so beautiful. Like her.

But she was gone, like the world was gone that night. Nny left the fire to return to his painting.

*******

A pounding on the door. "Go away," Devi called to the intruder. "This room's taken." Devi heard a key turn in her lock, and she looked up from the painting on her bed. It wasn't good to look at it anyway. The manager burst in.

"Leave miss, you haven't paid for the last four days," Devi opened her mouth to object. "No, quiet little girl, just get out of my hotel, I don't want you here." With that he left, without looking back at the woman he had banished to the street.

"No money, no home, and oh shit I'm talking to myself again," Devi closed her eyes and started moving the boxes out of the room, that was no longer her home.

Propped up against the head of the bed was a painting, of a murder, with big black eyes that looked molten with fear. In his right hand was a knife with a smiley face at the pommel, in his left was a heart dripping with blood.

*******

The car was loaded, but Devi didn't know where to go, she didn't have enough gas to get to Tenna's mother's place, and she didn't have any other place to go. Unless No!!! He had tried to kill her, she couldn't go begging him for shelter. Yet, where else could she go?

The streets were far more dangerous than even Nny's house. And he had seemed so nice, maybe he had changed. She had a feeling that maybe he had, that maybe his demons had been exorcised.

*******

Johnny had been staring at the wall for over two hours, and his stomach was folding in on itself. "Well, I can't die, so what do I need food for." But the starvation had taken it's toll, his eye sockets were sunken, and there was no bone that couldn't be felt underneath his flesh.

Outside Devi pressed his doorbell, and all there was, was a faint electric sound, no bells or screams, for that man too had died. Devi wrapped her arms around her body, trying to hold in the butterflies trying to tear themselves out of her stomach.

Johnny opened the door, wondering who would come here. No one did, not even the survey men, everyone avoided the heavenly numbered home of an ex-homicidal maniac. But you never can tell who will arrive in the dead of the night.

"Nny," Devi said. "Nny, I'm sorry about what I said. That time when you called, to apologize, I'm sorry. I can't say I didn't mean it, I did; but I'm sorry that I meant it. I need a place to stay, my apartment building was destroyed

"By an airplane I know, I saw the news."

"Yeah, and I was wondering if I could stay here." Devi stood in the door way looking at the man she had once asked out, and now couldn't even remember why she had come. He tried to kill her!! What was she doing!?!? But where else would she go? She had no one else.

Nny stepped away from the door, unable to think of anything else to say. She was nothing to him, so how did the pain mixed with hate and contempt pull at some part of himself he had buried so deep.

Devi walked into the poorly lit room, just a bulb hanging down from the ceiling. She sat down on the couch, and looked at Nny, waiting for him to come to her. Nny moved to the couch, a knife secreted into the small of his back.

"I want another chance, to make it work I mean."

"No you don't," Nny mumbled. "You need a place to stay and you were desperate enough to come to me, because you're afraid of the streets, afraid of the people that I would knife down if I ever saw them. You came here expecting the love of a puppy dog. Well, then go to the pound!!! I'm human Devi, my flesh can be torn and blood can spill, and you mean nothing to me now."

"Nny don't say that," visions of cardboard boxes flashed before her eyes. "Nny, I'll stay away from you if you want. When you're in the kitchen I'll be here, I'll never stay in the room with you if you want, but Nny," she moved closer, moving her beautiful body closer to Nny's person. "I don't think you want that, I think you've missed me." She lifted herself up and moved herself close to Nny's face pursing her lips. "Let's be happy together," she said thinking it sounded familiar.

Nny didn't know what to do as she approached, but as her lips connected to his, he began to move, his hand flowed to the center of his back, and quick as lightening the blade found her throat, and Devi's blood spilled of Nny's clothes and person. He rose and pulled the body down the stairs, carrying her corpse by the leg, looking into her face and feeling numb. "So beautiful, I loved you more than the others. No more decay, so beautiful, your beauty will feed my flames."


End file.
